


Masked Flowers

by Razuya



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aura x Higemaru, But no one dies... for now, F/F, F/M, Gen, I might introduce some OCs in future chapters, Kaneki will have some adventures in dreamland, M/M, Mutsuki x Hogi, Numerous internal monologues and character developments, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible pairings:, Some characters just need to be comforted and feel that they're loved, Strange pairings will appear but I kind of like them. Relationship tags will be updated, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Takes place after Chapter 178, Trigger warning:, Ui x Hirako, Urie x Saiko, Yusa x Hsiao, there will be flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razuya/pseuds/Razuya
Summary: Furuta has been stopped. But what happens next? Will the cycle of battle between ghouls and humans finally end, the alliance of Goat and the CCG become stronger towards a better future? Or everyone will turn into ghouls, fulfilling Arima's grim vision of the future resulting into an endless strife... or perhaps leading humanity to the next step of evolution?
Kudos: 7





	1. A Sweet Slumber

After defeating the kagunes that stand in their way Ayato decided to eat some parts in order to regain strength before pushing on to reunite with Kaneki. The kagunes tasted worse than a ghoul's flesh but still it is better than nothing. The dizziness he felt soon dispursed after eating the remains of the orphans he killed.

Strength renewed, Ayato pressed on into the deeper levels of the oviduct hoping that Kaneki is still alive and will be able to go back to Touka. He kept calling him but there was no response. The next thing he heard was a cry of desperation

  
"Oh no! Kaneki! KANEKI!!" Ayato shouted as he ran towards the direction where he heard the cry. He kept looking at where Kaneki could be. The current was too strong and he thought that Kaneki might be trapped on the other side so Ayato decided to relax a bit and wait for the current to calm down.

But moments later his body froze, to his horror he saw a hand being dragged along by the current. "K-Ka... KANEKI!!" Ayato screamed, his body won't move and obey his mind. He has to... he **NEEDS** to save him not just for Touka's sake but for Goat's as well.

  
Ayato suddenly felt dizzy again. His vision is blurry, everything is deafening that he wants to cover his ears. Everything felt heavy, he fell on his knees questioning himself "Why? Why did this have to happen?!" Ayato blurted, tears flowing down his eyes.

"I have... I have... Why? I became stronger so I could protect everyone..." In frustration he gritted his teeth. Did he fail again? He vowed that he will protect everyone and ensure that his sister will always be safe and happy, and that he will not end up like his father. The current has calmed down but Kaneki's hand is nowhere to be seen. "How can I tell her? She's pregnant..." 

\--

The battle has ended. V has fallen. The alliance between Goat and CCG was successful but the loss were too many. Yusa observed his surroundings. There was blood everywhere, limbs, bodies. The stench of blood is exhausting but he ignored that feeling and stabs the remaining V agents lying on the ground, making sure they are dead. Hirako and Ui on the other hand saw Eto lying on the ground with a smile on her face, not even knowing if she is either dead or alive. 

  
He then observed Eto. The leader of the Aogiri Tree isn't even moving at all. She is just looking up to the skies, a smile on her face. Hirako then looks at Ui who is catching his breath and fumbling through his pockets. Ui felt so tired he wants to smoke. He finally took out a cigarette case but when he opened it... there was two remaining. Ui looks up to the skies thinking of Hairu and Arima as he smokes. He then sees Hirako standing beside him, pondering if Arima's wish was finally fulfilled.

  
"Want a smoke?" Ui asked

  
"Sure" Hirako agreed and takes the last cigarette. He saw Yusa running towards him. A pang of guilt hits him. Shio and Rikai are dead. The Arima Squad is no more. He caresses Yusa's head before blowing out a smoke. It was rare for him to show affection but he developed a soft spot for him. 

  
Hirako noticed the former members of the Aogiri Tree kneeling down to Eto, particularly Miza. Ui seemed bothered by this and looks at Hirako who is approaching them much to his surprise.

 _Senpai, what are you thinking?_ Ui can't even stop Hirako from approaching them. He still has some difficulties trusting them and looks at Yusa who is observing Hirako and the former Aogiri members. "How did you guys get along with them?" Ui asked the young Arima

  
"I don't know. Maybe despite our differences all of us share the same goal like Arima-san's wish" Yusa replied and looks briefly at a stunned Ui before leaving

  
 _Do you hate me?_ Ui thought while looking at Yusa. I thought I was the only one who lost everything. "Yusa!" Ui called the young hybrid who looks at him in return "Do you... hate me?"

  
"No..." Yusa whispered, looking at his blood-stained quinque, feeling his heart skip a beat. "Koori-senpai?" Yusa looks back when he felt Ui's hand touching his shoulder

  
"Tell me everything. Everything that Arima-san imparted to you" _I need to know everything. Please Yusa tell me why Arima-san didn't tell me of his wishes._ Ui looks at Yusa, eyes pleading to know everything Arima didn't tell him.

  
Yusa hesitated for a moment. _If I tell you... No! You should know about it._ "Okay" He whispered.

_I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of lying. Arima-san, the world you... no, we wish for... I hope we are heading to it._

\--

"Is she dead?" Hirako asked Miza

  
"We don't even know" Miza replied before standing up "She must be sleeping"

  
"Sleeping?" Hirako looks at Eto. For a while he thought if the One-Eyed Owl is really dead, unconscious, or just taking a rest.

  
"If she is alive it will take more than a week before she wakes up" Banjou spoke "But still, how is she able to regenerate her head? That is an impossible feat even for most of us ghouls"

  
Most of the investigators who survived the battle are wounded, some of them requiring immediate medical attention. Juuzou will need a lot of bags for blood transfusion, including Hanbee. The Arata armors despite the advancement still eats the user especially when used at a prolonged period of time. They will need to improve it further till the kakuja armor no longer poses a threat on its user.

  
The Quinx Squad is shocked on the outcome of the battle, especially Mutsuki. Obeying Furuta's direct orders, leading the Oggai squad, and his obssession for Kaneki. Mutsuki believes that it is his entire fault that it resulted into this. Aiming his quinque at his neck, he hoped that commiting suicide will make him atone for the sins he commited. Just as Mutsuki was about to drive the blade to his neck Urie caught his hand before the quinque could even touch the skin. He then proceeds to smack him much to the shock of the other members who are speechless.

  
"You think that is the answer?" Urie raised his voice as he grabs him by the collar "If you think so then Saiko and I should've killed you at that time"

  
"All of this... is because of me. At least let me clean myself. My hands are dirty"

  
"You think you're the only one! Look around you! You think you're the only one who has blood on your hands!" Urie drops him to the ground "What happened to you? Why did you have to change?"

  
"This is who I am... I'm grotesque"

  
"No! You're Mutsuki!"

  
"Urie-kun..." Mutsuki looks away, too ashamed to look at Urie. He hasn't even talk to Kaneki like what Urie told him to do. And now he even feels more dirty seeing a lot of people dead, his precious Oggai Squad only used to make his beloved sensei into a monster.

_You told me to talk to him, yet I can't even face him. I'm a mess. I'm grotesque. There's no way he is going to forgive me._

  
"Come on. Let's go home" Urie raises him up

  
"Home?"

  
"The Chateau. Come on, let's go home. Shirazu would feel lonely if one of us is missing." Urie gently holds his face so Mutsuki would look at him. _I'll protect you Mutsuki so please come home with us._

  
"Thank you Urie-kun" Mutsuki whispered 

\--

Ayato came out of the oviduct. The silence is too much but he himself can't even speak. The guilt he feels for not being able to pull Kaneki out of the liquid hits him a lot. How can he tell his sister, let alone Yomo and the others find out. On his way back to the CCG's main office... speak of the devil! Yomo, Nishiki, Tsukiyama, and Uta ran towards him. Hinami and Miza are there too, even Naki. Ayato froze where he is standing, his hands are shaking as they continually ask him where Kaneki is.

He feels as if he will collaspe, the questions thrown at him are deafening to the point that he wants to cover his ears. Suddenly all the voices stopped when he heard a certain voice. It was his sister. Ayato's breaths are sharp and quick, sweat drips down his trembling hands that are now ice cold. How can he tell her?

  
"Ayato? Ayato?" Touka waves a hand in front of her brother's face.

  
"Ka... Ka... Kaneki..." Ayato stuttered, his breaths getting even sharper and quicker "He... I... I..."

  
"What? Get a grip of yourself" Touka shakes him

  
"I... wasn't able to save him..."

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I held off the creatures inside the oviduct to buy him some time and settle things with Furuta. When I went to find him... he was... he was... drowning in the deeper levels... My body froze on the spot... I wasn't able to save him..." Ayato spoke, his voice shaking with every word coming out from his mouth. He could feel his heartbeat getting faster as he recounted what happened. All of a sudden Ayato's voice went weak and lifeless. His body wants to collapse and it did.

  
Thankfully Yomo and Uta were there to catch him.

  
Touka felt her heart skip a beat. Without even uttering a word she left them with each step getting heavier as she makes her way to the room where Saiko is confined. "That idiot..." Touka muttered bitterly, trying to supress her tears. She wants to go to the oviduct. If Kaneki is really dead, Touka would at least want his body to be retrieved and be given a proper burial. She looks outside the window, clouds are forming in the skies "It's going to rain" Touka whispered before taking a glass to drink decaffeinated coffee to calm herself down.

  
 _You fucking idiot! But still his body wasn't found yet. He may still be alive and he better be!_ "Idiot Kaneki..." Touka muttered.

  
"Maman... Where are you? Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" Saiko mumbled in her sleep

  
"Saiko! Saiko! Wake up!" Touka shakes the Quinx's shoulder "It's alright. It is just a nightmare"

  
"Where is he?"

  
"Haise..." Touka refers to Kaneki in his name as a Dove "He's still out there fighting Furuta"

  
"I don't want him to die. Maman's wife, you don't want him to die too, do you?"

  
"Yeah." Touka holds Saiko's hand "Let's wait for him a little longer, okay?"

  
"Okay"

\--

As the current calmed down Kaneki felt his consciousness fading. Is he dying? If it is true then will someone remember him? He felt his eyes slowly closing, the hand he raised so Ayato can see and rescue him going down. Kaneki felt as if he is being lulled to sleep. He felt exhausted from the fight against Furuta. The Washuu King was a formidabble opponent and the strike Kaneki was able to land was just an opportunity he took advantage of. If he was a second too late then all of Tokyo would have been ghoulified by the Dragon. 

  
"Where am I?" Kaneki slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed with Touka brushing his hair. "Touka-chan"

  
"Good morning" Touka greeted

  
Kaneki slowly rises up from his bed, kissing Touka's forehead. On his left side there was a child, a girl. Is she his child? Her hair reminds him of his during his days as Haise.

  
"Good morning daddy!" The girl greeted

  
"Good morning Ichika" Kaneki smiled and cuddled the child. Outside the room Yomo was sitting on a chair, waiting for Ichika. Life was peaceful, everything was in perfect harmony as he drank a cup of coffee brewed by Touka while looking outside the window, the sun shining brightly even though it is winter. The door opened and there are visitors. Hide, Ayato, Hinami, Tsukiyama, Nishiki, Banjou, Saiko, and even Urie.

A smile formed on his face as he greeted them, Ichika giggling as Tsukiyama carries her while Saiko giving apples to Touka. Hide approached him, wearing face mask with a smiley face imprinted on it.

  
"Marude told me to tell you that he needs your help again"

  
"Mm"

  
"You don't always have to, you know" Hide reassured him

  
"It's okay. I want to" Kaneki replied, looking down and speaking slowly " Hide, do the things I said bother you? Even if I'm at peace with what I've done, there are certainly those who are not. You know, I still think about it. About whether this world got better or worse. But..."

  
"You still hate being unable to do anything, right?" Hide interrupted, Kaneki would be able to see his smirk if he wasn't wearing a mask. "Sheesh how many times are you going to say that? It's your catchphrase"

  
Kaneki rubs his thumb under his chin and laughs "Come on. I don't say it that much"

  
"I know you just repeat it to yourself and stuff when I'm not around"

  
"I've only said it like two or three times"

  
"Really?"

  
"Hmmm. Maybe four"

  
In the afternoon it was time to go out. Ichika was so excited that she started running and jumping. Touka chastised her for being naughty while Kaneki would just smile while looking at the skies. The place was familliar, it was where he would always daydream during his time in the CCG as Haise Sasaki, the hill where he would always go when he is alone, Everything was so peaceful and quiet. 

  
_Arima-san, the world you wished for is finally here. I hope you are happy on the other side._ Kaneki reminisces on the times he had with the White Reaper.

In a distance he saw someone familiar. A woman with perfect body, wearing a dress, purple hair, smiling sinisterly at him.


	2. Silence Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ui finally learns the truth... but Yusa continues to suffer from the deaths of his comrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are used to portray flashbacks and the characters' inner thoughts.

  
Ui took Yusa to his office. Taking off the trench coat, he sits on his chair while Yusa sits near the desk. "Start talking"

  
Yusa took a deep breath, looks at Ui and then his hands. _There is no turning back now._ "Arima-san, Hairu, Shio, Rikai, Furuta, I, everyone from the Garden... we are half ghouls."

  
"W-What?!" Ui's eyes widened. _This is... How is this possible?!_ Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Ui stands up and opens his cabinet, taking a cigarrete case and lighting up a smoke. "Continue" Ui replied before blowing a smoke out of the window.

  
"We are still humans. Demi-humans to be exact... failed experiments. We can still eat human food. We only have ghoul blood in our veins. Our fathers are ghouls while our mothers were humans. That is why Arima-san, Hairu, Furuta and those who came from the Garden are stronger than the other investigators. Everyone who came from the Sunlit Garden have ghoul-like reflexes. But..."

  
"But?" Ui repeats in an interrogative yet calm way.

  
"When we reach our thirties... we are like old people despite looking young. We demi-humans suffer from accelerated aging, a result of being failed experiments. It will start when we reach our twenties. I've seen many of us suffer from it, including Hairu and Arima-san." Yusa went slow, finding the words he can use to explain it to Ui.

  
Hearing Hairu's name struck Ui with a pang of guilt. The partner he lost during the Tsukiyama Extermination Operation, the friend and colleague Ui always treats to coffee and melon buns, the woman he loved.

When Ui saw Furuta holding a jar containing Hairu's head, when Furuta told him that he knows of a way to ressurect Hairu, Ui turned a blind eye on Furuta's wrongdoings and focused on ghoul extermination. In his quest to exterminate those he despised, Shio and Rikai died at the hands of Hajime.

  
_I'm such an idiot!_ Ui cursed himself. Now he felt pathetic. If he stayed with her during the operation itself, Hairu would've live. He could have admit his feelings to her after that. When Furuta made that call, he felt his gut twisting a lot as if something tells him that he should immediately go there. Hairu, who's cheeky and air-headed at times is one of the people that made Ui feel happy despite the highly stressful and dangerous nature of work in the CCG.

  
_I wonder who was she thinking about just before she died._

  
"Hairu... Tell me Yusa, did she suffer a lot from the aging?"

  
"Yes. She started to have problems with her ears and has to wear hearing aids. Then her memories started to crumble slowly."

  
"What about Arima-san?"

  
"Arima-san was dying from the inside. He was nearly blind. Each step he takes is far too painful even for a normal human to bear, yet he endured it in silence. He even refused to take painkillers. Arima-san had difficulties sleeping too. The reason why he sleeps between missions is... because Arima-san can't even sleep longer than 3 hours. All the ghouls he killed, he felt guilty for it."

  
"Are you telling me that Sasaki wasn't the one who killed Arima-san during the raid in Cochlea?"

  
Yusa looks at Ui which sends shivers to the latter's spine. The way Ui sees the young Arima partially reminds him of Kishou himself. The way he speaks, his demeanor is just like Arima's. Ui looks at him carefully. His eyes look empty. "Arima-san... slitted his own throat" Yusa hesitated to speak. The words send Ui into silence. The young Arima closed his eyes. It was months ago but he could still see it vividly.

  
"Why?" Ui stuttered as he breaks the silence in the room.

  
"Arima-san was slowly dying from the aging. He wanted to die, to end his suffering. But he also wanted to atone for everything he has done. As I've said before we are failed experiments from the Sunlit Garden. From the day we are born we are trained to take a life. Arima-san hated it."

  
The words kept ringing inside Ui's ears. His hands are trembling as he takes a deep breath. There was silence again for a moment. Ui sat on the chair, putting the cigarette on the ash tray. Stuck in his thoughts, Ui kept muttering words. He sorted out everything Yusa told him and started to fit them all.

Yusa breaks him out of the trance, tapping his shoulder and showing him a glass of water which he immediately takes from the young Arima and drinks in one gulp before asking for another one.

  
After giving him a glass of water for the second time, Yusa noticed that the door to the office was slightly open.

  
_Who could it be?_ Yusa thought, peering through the opening. He saw a person with long-black hair, of average stature, perfect body shape, one with muscular physique and a tiny waist. As soon as they made eye contact with each other, Yusa blinked his eyes only to see the person vanish from his sight. He closes the door and rests his back against it.

  
Finally as he calmed down, Ui clears his throat to catch Yusa's attention. "Take-senpai knew of this, didn't he?"

  
"Yes."

  
Hearing Yusa's reply made Ui feel agitated. The mentor he looked up to, whom he trusted the most didn't tell him anything. _Why did he only tell Take-senpai? Am I not trustworthy? What am I to him?_ "I see..." Ui quietly muttered as the room falls into silence again.

  
"I will take my leave then Koori-senpai."

  
"Wait!" Ui stands up and opens the cabinet near his desk. He takes out a familiar quinque, thought to be lost during the Tsukiyama Extermination Operation. "Take this."

  
"This is... Yukimura 1/3!" Yusa recognizes the hilt and the color of the blade as he took the quinque from Ui. "Thank you Koori-senpai." Yusa deactivates the quinque.

  
"I should be the one thanking you." Ui places a hand on Yusa's shoulder. He hugs him briefly, showing some affection. Ui knew that Shio and Rikai's deaths would remain as a scar not only on himself and Hirako but also to Yusa. He gave the quinque to the young Arima to show how proud he is of him, as thanks, and as an apology. Still Ui doesn't know if Yusa really hates him or not, even now he didn't even see a hint of emotion coming from Yusa.

  
"I'll leave then." Yusa breaks free from the hug.

  
_Damn it! I messed up in everything! Now I understand why Arima-san didn't tell me anything..._ Ui gritted his teeth, feeling even more pathetic and guilty. _Screw it all! If only... If only I have been more understanding and mature enough..._

"Arima-san would've told me. Shio and Rikai wouldn't have to die... But I'm such a fool..." Ui looks at his trembling hands. "Yusa, you have the right to hate me." Ui muttered sadly as he lights another cigarette to calm himself down.  


_But... What did Arima-san see something in Take-senpai that I do not have?_

\--

He takes a deep breath after going out of the office. "I need to wash my hands" Yusa whispered before putting on the hood to cover his head. 

  
Yusa looks into the mirror after washing his hands. His coat is stained by blood. The blood of the V agents he killed. _They were child soldiers... like me._ "I need a warm bath" Yusa muttered. Staring into the mirror, he could see his reflection changing into Kishou Arima himself. Yusa could hear Kaiko's voice in his head.

  
_What's the matter kid? Am I like Arima yet?_

  
"Shut up!" Yusa clenched his fists. Storming out of the room Yusa walked briskly. Stairs after stairs, floor after floor he kept walking as if he was chasing... or maybe escaping someone. Adrenaline keeps him going despite being exhausted. He could see flowers... spider lilies.

  
_Why? Here I am... alone. My friends are dead. The Oggai, they are children too... like us. But what Hajime did to Shio and Rikai..._ "Unforgivable..." Yusa muttered, feeling his blood boiling inside. 

  
_But I just feel so numb. They won't come back to life anymore. If only I was as strong as Arima-san... my friends would still be here._

  
He started running and after reaching the highest floor of the CCG office, opening the door, Yusa exhales and looks up to the skies. The rain has started to fall. Yusa stood there alone, his bloodstained trench coat now soaking in rain. His mind starts to imagine things, of what would happen should he decide to end it all.

  
_This is what Arima-san must've felt._ Yusa kept pondering about death. Would he feel happy if he takes his own life? Will the numbness disappear? Will he find peace and freedom? _Arima-san, Hairu, Shio, Rikai, Inoue, and Takumi... they're dead._ It was too painful. The only demi-human remaining in the Arima Squad. Their deaths weigh on him. No one was there to comfort him in his anguish, he can't even cry.

  
_Kill or be killed... Become a CCG Investigator and witness the outside world... or a faceless V Agent and lurk in the shadows... Forced to work till we're of no use anymore..._

  
"The name that I bear... Ghouls despise it! The investigators do not even know the truth... They will see me as the next Kishou Arima!" Yusa coldly muttered beneath the hood. He lifts up his head, looking up to the dark skies as the rain hits his face. Yusa closed his eyes, slowly letting himself get more soaked in the rain. Another set of painful memories flash in his mind. After Arima died their two other teamates Takumi and Inoue followed, too soon.

  
_Takumi who was slain after being struck by Kiyoko Aura's quinque, Zebizu. One blade piercing through the solar plexus while the other... impaled his heart directly. Blood gushed from Takumi's mouth as he drops dead into the ground. Inoue on the other hand... died protecting Shio. Seeing Takumi fall to the ground lifeless, Shio lost his composure and sprinted towards Aura who anticipated his attack. Unbeknownst to Shio, Tanakamaru is aiming Higher Mind directly at him._

  
_Moving at blinding speed, Inoue sprinted as fast as he can to save Shio. Inoue made it in time and was able to push Shio out of Tanakamaru's sight but Higher Mind has been fired already and he was stabbed by Aura. Knowing that he's going to die, Inoue impaled himself further to Zebizu and gripped hard on Aura._

  
_What?! Kiyoko gritted her teeth as she tries to push off Inoue but the grip just gets stronger._

  
_"You're coming with me!" Inoue grinned. Looks like my time has come too. I guess I will see the world we wished for... but I won't be with you._

  
_"Kiyoko! WATCH OUT!!!" Tanakamaru screamed but it's too late. Higher Mind's blast hit both Aura and Inoue. Shocked by his actions, Tanakamaru unknowingly dropped his guard as Yusa and Rikai comes at him. Rikai hits him full force with her quinque, sending Tanakamaru unconscious as he hits the wall. Yusa was about to finish Tanakamaru off by driving his quinque directly to the throat but Take stopped him as Kaneki announces that they should leave._

  
"There's no turning back I guess." Yusa muttered, feeling so numb as he makes his way to the ledge. But before he could step on it, something holds him back.

  
_Yusa we got to survive to win, for the children of the Sunlit Garden._

  
Those words were enough to stop him from plunging to his death. Yusa could hear footsteps coming to him. Suddenly he felt a hand pulling him away from the ledge. Everything went so fast for him. But he was able to see who was grabbing him and the words Yusa uttered faintly were "Big Sis..." 

The next thing Yusa knew he was lying on the floor. He then felt hands pressing on his shoulders. Hsiao was on top of him. They were staring at each other. The way she looks at him, Yusa knew how worried Hsiao must have been. Feelings of guilt slowly crept inside him.

  
"Thank goodness I made it in time!" Hsiao pulls him closer and hugs him tightly, letting out an exhalation of relief. Yusa didn't even bother pushing her away.

  
"Big Sis..."

  
"Wait! Are you fucking crazy?! I didn't save you from that blast so that you can kill yourself! This isn't like you! You haven't forgotten that I'm a Quinx, have you?" Hsiao frowned while scolding Yusa only to get no response from the latter. "Hey are you even listening to me?" Hsiao pouted and in her irritation she was about to punch him hoping to smack some sense in him.

  
"Thank you... Big Sis..." Yusa whispered weakly

  
"Eh?" Hsiao gets caught off-guard as she blushed but smiles at the young Arima, easing herself up. She cups his cheeks instead, making him look at her. Yusa's eyes are dull and almost lifeless as if he was lacking sleep, Hsiao's thumb traces his lips that are dry and almost chapped. "Don't you ever do it again, okay? I' m here. You can talk to me if you want."

One of her priorities aside from her duties in CCG and taking care of Saiko is to make sure that Yusa doesn't commit suicide. Hairu's death hurted her a lot, Kishou, Shio, and Rikai's deaths only added up to the pain.

  
"Ching-Li..." Yusa muttered softly, staring at her like a lost child. But realization hits him as Hsiao's eyes widen after hearing him say her first name. He didn't mean to but it's done, the only thing Yusa has left is to clear it up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Yusa was cut off when he saw Hsiao smiling as she puts her index finger in front of his lips. 

  
"I liked it. Would you call me by that name again, please?"

  
"A-Alright... Ching-Li..." Yusa reluctantly agreed. But this time Hsiao's eyes didn't widen, instead Yusa felt a smooch on his cheek. His eyes widened when Hsiao's lips made contact on his cheek, it felt warm and soft. It was enough to make Yusa blush a bit as he looks up to her.

  
"Thank you Yu-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of fascinated in Yusa and Hsiao's relationship. Also, they make a strange pairing I guess.  
> There will be more strange pairings in future chapters.


	3. The Missing King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slumber continues and Kaneki's journey in dreamland continues.

"But what if he is really dead?" Touka whispered while looking to the window. In the middle of pondering Saiko holds her hand.

  
"Maman's wife, you're shaking. Is something wrong?" Saiko asked knowing that something is wrong but she doesn't give in to it. Despite her vision blocked by the tumor, Saiko can hear how Touka is trying to suppress her emotions, even earlier when Touka thought that Saiko won't hear her. "Saiko knows you lied earlier, but it's okay. Maman's wife you don't want me to worry, do you?"

  
"Saiko." Touka looks at her

  
"Maman may be stubborn and an idiot sometimes but he's strong. I know he's alive. I want to see him. I want to eat his cooking again."

  
"Saiko." Touka hugs her, finally crying. "I want to see him too. And he better be alive. That idiot needs to give a name to our child."

  
"Will I be a good auntie to him?"

  
"Sure! You will be a good auntie to him." Touka laughs softly, feeling her child kick inside her womb.

\--

"Impossible! This is impossible!" Tsukiyama stomps his foot in frustation.

  
"Calm down! We'll find a way to rescue him." Nishiki wipes his glasses

  
"But Kaneki-kun is-"

  
"There is no way he is dead!" Nishiki raised his voice, grabbing Tsukiyama by the collar. "We haven't seen his body yet. Also, do you want to end up like Ayato?"

  
"No..." Tsukiyama looks down on his feet.

  
"Calm down. We will find a way. But first we all need to take a rest. Kaneki will not die that easily. Kimi told us that he is immune to the toxin." Nishiki loosens his grip and lets him go. 

  
"I guess you're right." Tsukiyama calmed down and brews a cup of coffee. As he watches the cube of sugar dissolve he ponders on what would happen if things turned out differently. _That damn dove! This wouldn't happen if he didn't turned Kaneki-kun into the Dragon. That fucker doesn't deserve to live._ Tsukiyama cursed Furuta internally. He could feel his hands turn ice cold and shake in rage. But instead of lashing out Tsukiyama just lets out a tired sigh before putting another cube of sugar to his coffee.

  
The aroma itself seems to calm him further. As much as he wanted to drink it Tsukiyama just felt so tired that he just stared at his cup of coffee. Taking a sip, it tasted sweet yet the caffein doesn't kick in. Tsukiyama decided to gulp it in not minding the heat. Not long enough, he fell asleep.

\--

A coccon like structure protudes out from the walls of the oviduct as Kaneki himself floats above the bodily-fluids. The king is unconscious yet at the same time he seems to be at peace. Beside the cocoon a kagune-like tentacle sprouts out and wraps itself around Kaneki. Kaneki gets pulled by the tentacle and placed in to the cocoon. As the king is laid gently, the cocoon itself wraps around him.

  
In the lesser levels of the oviduct... Furuta's lifeless body remained, a smile on his face, one without malice. Moments before he died, Furuta lets out one last laugh upon realizing that he indirectly helped Arima in uniting both ghoulkind and humanity by unleashing the Dragon. The last words he uttered were...

  
"Say Kishou-san... Our methods may have been different... Yet all of us wished for a kind and gentle world, right? LOL... Hahahaha... Even in death you still win... They won't call you a god for nothing..." Furuta jokingly muttered as his breaths become slower every second. As his life slowly fades away, he could see the light flashing before his very eyes and... Kishou Arima himself. "Oh come on... despite being the God of Death... you're a softie. Fine fine... So this is what you felt before you died... Feels calm... and... peaceful... right....... brother..." 

  
Thus, death finally claimed Furuta. But just like what happened to Kaneki, a cocoon emerges beside Furuta's corpse and wraps itself around him. 

  
\--

It was night time. Ichika and Touka are sleeping peacefully in each other's embrace. But Kaneki is still awake thinking about his conversation with Hide earlier. The choices he made, was it all worth it? The peace and the alliance they had, how long will it last? Those were the thoughts in his mind. All the struggles they endured for a brighter future and most of all for his daughter.

  
_I have no regrets in what I have done._ Kaneki reassured himself as he lets out a tired sigh, easing the burden he feels not only in his shoulders but also in his chest. _I feel much lighter._ Kaneki smiled before turning off the lamp and going to sleep beside Touka and Ichika. Slowly he found himself drifting off and moments later Kaneki was fast asleep.

  
The next day was just like how it is now, peaceful and quiet except that Kaneki has to get up early and talk to Marude about the offer. Brewing himself a cup of coffee and eating some synthetic food, it was enough to fill his stomach yet the only thing he can still taste is the coffee itself. The synthetic food tastes nothing for him, not unlike how Touka describes it as sweet. Maybe it's just the way he thinks. Thinking of his favorite food when he was still human, Kaneki takes a mouthful of synthetic food to his mouth and chews it slowly while thinking of burgers.

  
"It tastes good!" Kaneki softly exclaimed. Eyes widened that he can finally taste burgers in synthetic food, Kaneki enjoyed his meal. He felt so happy that he would almost cry. "Thank you for the meal." Kaneki smiled before washing the plate and cup that he used.

  
The morning breeze greeted his face as he makes his way to the TSC building. At the entrance stood a statue of Kishou Arima himself holding Narukami in his right while IXA is on his left. Paying respects to his mentor, Kaneki bowed low before getting inside the building. It reminds him of his days as Haise Sasaki walking side by side with Arima himself, sometimes with the Zero Squad kids, his former 'kids' the Quinx Squad, Akira, and the person who was the root of it all; Nimura Furuta.

  
_If only things were different back then, I guess Furuta and I would be the best of friends too just like I am with Hide._ Kaneki reflected on his past.

  
The place is soon crowded with peacekeepers making their way to their respective workplaces. Some who have known him are greeting him as 'Former Associate Special Class'. Kaneki found it hilarious yet he would smile in return and bow down too. Kaneki enters an elevator and presses the button to take him up to the 16th Floor where Marude's office is located. He was stuck in his thoughts that he didn't notice the people around him. Floor after floor the elevator opened and the peacekeepers left.

  
It was only 2 floors remaining. Kaneki looks to his left and he was surprised to see who was beside him.

  
"Arima-san?" Kaneki blinked his eyes. But soon he realized that it wasn't his mentor, rather the man resembled him except he had a gentle demeanor unlike the White Reaper's merciless expression.

  
"It's Yusa." Yusa gently replied. "It's alright. The peacekeepers always call me that no matter how many times I correct them."

  
"I see. You've grown up. How is everyone at the Chateau doing?" Kaneki chuckled as he rubs his chin.

  
"They're doing great. Urie wants Mutsuki and Aura to come back. Also, Mutsuki became Special Class. As for Hsiao... Big Sis is still in the hospital. She's doing fine drinking some medications. Big Sis is researching a lot to find a cure not just for us but for the Garden children too. Though I wish she wouldn't overwork herself." Yusa started talking though there is not much emotion. However, talking about Hsiao... Kaneki saw it again. The glimpse of emotion Yusa had when Arima died.

  
Kaneki realized how dear Hsiao was to Yusa. "Mm. I see." Kaneki simply replied as the elevator opened. They finally reached the 16th Floor.

  
"Good day to you, Kaneki." Yusa bowed down before going on his way.

  
Kaneki made his way to Marude's office. He knocks thrice on the door before opening it. The room was simple. It had 5 chairs, a table filled with paperworks to be signed, cabinet for the files and reports, Marude himself is standing, talking to his right hand man through the phone while reading a report.

  
"Good morning Marude-san." Kaneki politely greeted.

  
"Let's talk later." Marude hanged up. "You're early. Take a seat first. Would you like some coffee?"

  
"No thank you." Kaneki kindly rejects Marude's offer for coffee. "I came here to talk about 'it'."

  
"Oh I see!" Marude's tone changed into a serious one as he sits down on his chair while putting the cup of coffee on his desk. "So Nagachika talked to you already, didn't he?"

  
"Yes." Kaneki confirmed. "I'd like to help. Maybe even do it by myself." Kaneki states his intentions. In his mind he thinks that by helping in maintaining the peace that they have, Kaneki will be able to atone for those he have killed.

  
"They wouldn't call you Arima's successor for nothing." Marude gives out some encouraging words to which Kaneki softly chuckles at.

  
"Not really Marude-san. I'm just a student of Arima-san."

  
"Mm. Let's go straight to it. Shikorae has become the greatest threat in this country. Many aspiring peacekeepers died or returned in a critical state after encountering him. Suzuya Squad is currently handling the horde of bastard children at the 20th Ward while the Quinx Squad is conducting whack-a mole operations. I even considered to have Yusa take care of the threat itself but he refused saying that he wasn't worthy of it. Are you really sure that you can handle it alone?"

  
"Yes. I can do it alone. Where is he last seen?" Kaneki cracks a finger after asking Marude about Shikorae's location. "I apologize for that. It became a habit."

  
"Shikorae was last seen in the 24th Ward. Leaving already? You don't need to hurry." Marude reveals the location of Shikorae. The moment Kaneki heard the 24th Ward he stood up.

  
"The sooner we eliminate him the better." Kaneki bows down before getting out of the room, not speaking any further. He takes the elevator and goes down to the first floor itself. Kaneki exited the building in a hurried pace. He will eliminate Shikorae not just for the sake of peace and for Arima's wish to prosper, but also for his daughter so she may have a brighter future ahead where there is no blood spilled. Kaneki knew too well on what shortcut he would take to reach the 24th Ward faster.

  
Route V14 brings Kaneki memories that make him feel a bit nervous. This was the place where he first encountered and fought Kishou Arima himself. He was young back then and reckless. The battle was exhausting. That was the first time Kaneki felt really nervous. 

  
As the White Reaper impaled IXA through Kaneki's left eye, Kaneki felt that he was going to die. He was soon losing consciousness but something kept him from succumbing. Kaneki managed to stay conscious but he wasn't himself anymore. He felt crazy. The pain in his left eye is excruciating.

  
His whole body feels heavy, his vision is blurry. During that time Kaneki could see a lot of Kishou Arimas in front of him, a result of IXA also hitting a part of his skull and brain. He was awake but primal instincts took over him. Kaneki attacked him on all sides seeking to destroy his opponent at all cost. But Arima himself is the God of Death. Each strike dealt by the reaper drove him even more crazy. But the sound of the rain... Kaneki heard it due to his heightened sense of hearing.

  
It made him snap even more. He found the sound of the rain too painful for his ears. Memories of the torture he suffered from Yamori began to flash in his mind, especially at that time when Yamori inserted a centipede inside his ear. But instead of reciting the numbers, Kaneki recited a poem instead. Getting desperate, Kaneki charged at Arima, dodging Narukami's projectiles and even managing to break IXA's defensive barrier. The next thing he knew, Kaneki was impaled by Arima with IXA and raised into the air up high before falling to the ground.

  
Before he could even stand up Arima impaled Kaneki's other eye.

  
"Arima-san was really merciless when he fights." Kaneki sighed as he entered the tunnel. The tunnel was completely dark. Kaneki could hear his footsteps echoing all over the place. The walk was not too long. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel. But then Kaneki heard something heavy. Realizing that he was not alone in the tunnel, Kaneki sprinted towards the end of the tunnel. Sensing a shiver down his spine, Kaneki instinctively made a long jump to which he ended up rolling out of the tunnel as he landed.

  
_Could this be Shikorae?_ Kaneki thought as he materializes his kagune.

  
"Food~" Shikorae creepily mumbled as he reveals himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back with another chapter!!  
> To all the readers, thank you very much for your patience. Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated and it means a lot to me.  
> As for my other work The Second Kishou, Chapter 11 will be posted once I finish remastering Chapters 3-9.  
> Aside from that I want to tell you guys... "Promise to stay safe." -Orbeck of Vinheim


End file.
